


Tiger in Battle, Tiger in the Bedroom

by Diglossia



Category: Animorphs
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco goes to surprise Jake and gets a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger in Battle, Tiger in the Bedroom

Marco toyed with the photo in his hand. Familiar happy eyes and a dimpled smile stared back up at him. Jake and Rachel, both nine years old, smiling as they posed in their bathing suits. Jake wore his Ninja Turtles swim trunks and Rachel wore a Barbie bikini. The two of them together, Tom making a funny face far away in the background. Marco turned the photo over and read the faint numbers and letters on the back. He remembered that summer. That was the year of Jake's family reunion. Marco had missed him so badly for the month Jake was gone. His parents had taken him to The Gardens every week so he could see the tigers and mountain lions, and maybe forget that his best friend was off having fun without him.

Marco looked up as the doorbell rang. He saw a maid, Clara he thought her name was, answer the door and sign off for the package the delivery man handed her. Marco watched her place it on a table, humming as she walked away. He looked back down at the photo in his hands.

Five minutes later Marco shut the door to his Lamborghini and eased out of the driveway. He hit the highway soon after, the engine purring as he accelerated to eighty miles an hour.

Jake would be so surprised.

ØØØ

"What do you want, Marco? You come here and expect me to talk to you about what? The Animorphs? Cassie? Tobias? Ax? What do you want from me?!" Jake yelled, his anger boiling over and controlling him in a way few had ever seen.

Marco smiled, his lips pressed tight together as he tried to fight it.

"You have everything!" Jake screamed, "Every fucking thing you could ever want! You've got your show, you've got your fame, you've got it all, Marco!"

"Oh, I don't have everything, Jakie."

"Don't call me that," Jake said as he glared at the superstar who had once been his best friend.

"Why not?" Marco taunted, "What, Jakiepoo? Does it detract from your awesome manliness, O Prince Jake, Valiant Defender of Earth?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You're acting like a three-year-old."

Marco laughed.

"Forgot you don't know how to count. You're off by twenty years, Jakie."

"I'm still older than _you_, you immature idiot."

"Oh really?" Marco said, closing the distance between them.

Marco smiled up at Jake as he tapped his fingers lightly against Jake's chest. Jake eyed him warily.

"What do you want, Marco?"

Marco slid his hand up farther, drumming against Jake's spine where the neck met shoulder.

"Oh, I dunno…" Marco said, still smiling.

"Marco," Jake warned.

Marco noticed that Jake did not so much as touch the hand against his neck. He could feel Jake's pulse racing hare-fast underneath the skin. Marco knew exactly how fast Jake's pulse was normally and this was certainly not a normal pace. Jake's breath grew heavier as Marco slid closer. Their eyes locked as Marco pressed his hip against Jake's.

Marco tilted his chin up, his eyelids low and his mouth slightly open. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Jake grabbed the back of Marco's head and slammed their mouths together roughly. Marco groaned: Jake had taken hold of his back with his other hand and now they were pressed against each other from thigh to chest. Jake bit Marco's lip hard and Marco pushed up into him, opening his mouth and letting Jake in. Jake's kisses were hard and needy, and like nothing Marco had expected. Jake stole his breath as he thrust his tongue against Marco's throat, turning Marco's world into pinpricks of light and swirling stars.

Jake shoved Marco against the wall, grabbing at the back of Marco's leg. Marco gasped into Jake. He wrapped a leg around Jake's waist. Their groins pressed together, Jake pulled his lips away to attack Marco's neck. He sucked hard and bit a trail from Marco's ear to his collarbone.

Marco shuddered and let Jake have his way. His shirt was gone in bare seconds, the collar pulled so roughly that Marco could still feel the scratch of the fabric against his cheek. Jake's teeth moved down over Marco's brown chest. Marco hissed when those white teeth scraped against his ribs. He bucked against Jake, begging him to do something other than tease his _chest_. Jake flicked his eyes up once, a command to stay still, before he stripped Marco of his designer jeans. Marco heard the dull clank as his phone hit the floor. He squeaked: that phone had cost more than all of his jeans combined.

"It's a phone, Marco," Jake snorted as he tugged Marco's boxers down.

Marco's leg slipped from Jake's waist as the boxers dropped to the floor.

"A really, really expensive phone," Marco snapped.

"You want to go check on it?" Jake crooned, his index finger caressing Marco's cock.

Marco opened his mouth to reply- and completely lost his words when Jake swallowed him whole.

Jake's fingers tightened around Marco's shaft as he sucked his cheeks in, creating a heady pressure on Marco's cock. Marco's fingers scrambled against the wall, trying to find something to cling to. He wanted, oh God, he wanted to buck into Jake's mouth. He wanted to thrust into him until he came, spraying hot cum into Jake's waiting mouth. Marco almost blushed then, realizing how much he sounded like every bad porno he had ever seen.

Jake growled deep in his throat. Marco gulped, his eyes fluttering as Jake continued to growl. His legs shook dangerously. Jake grinned, his lips pulling back in the most tantalizing way against Marco's foreskin. Jake growled a long, gravely note and bit down hard.

Pain and pleasure meshing inside him, Marco came with a strangled yelp. Jake, to Marco's shock, swallowed his load easily.

"Who the fuck taught you to do that?" Marco gasped as he slumped against the wall.

His legs gave out abruptly. Marco fell to the floor. Jake caught him in his long arms, wrapping Marco in a close hug. Jake, suddenly sweet and soft, nuzzled Marco's neck.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Jake murmured,

"You've been wanting to suck me off?" Marco asked shakily.

Jake nodded as he slipped his fingers between Marco's. He used his free hand to pet Marco's damp hair tenderly.

"What the hell, man?" Marco said, twisting around to look at Jake, "Really, is that all you could think of? Oh, hey, I want to give my best friend head? That's so lame."

"No, that is not all I could think of," Jake mimicked him, "Give me some credit. I wasn't about to rip your ass open on the first go."

"First go?" Marco squeaked.

Jake rolled his eyes and kissed Marco's shoulder, enjoying the round eyed stare Marco gave him.

"Did you really think that I was gonna let you go after sucking your cock? You owe me big time," Jake said smiling ferally.

Marco's face lit up.

"You do have a bedroom in this shithole, right?" he asked.

Jake nodded and pointed down the hall. Marco grinned and grabbed his hand, not about to waste any more time after ten fucking years of wanting to be with Jake. Marco wanted Jake naked and underneath him _now_.

Jake seemed all too happy to oblige.


End file.
